From the Ashes
by Tainted-Goddess
Summary: I am so not good at summaries...and if i put one it's liable i'll just give away the whole story. FINALLY UPDATED! Two new rewrites up and more on the way!
1. Default Chapter

Title: From the Ashes

Chapter: 1/?

Spoilers: None

Timeframe: After season 7, during what should be season 8 of Buffy

Summary: I hate summaries..and if I give you one it's liable I'll just give away the entire story :P

Rating: PG-13

Willow sat at the kitchen table, reading the paper, when Buffy came in. Willow turned and looked at her, she smiled.

"Morning sleepy head." Willow said, happily.

"Morning." Buffy paused and looked at her watch "Oh...bad...very very bad...Dawn's late for school...again...I woke up too late..again..." She started panicking

"Whoa. Calm down, Buff. Xander took her to school about an hour ago." Willow smiled as Xander walked into the kitchen

"Morning all...hey Buff...what's up? You look terrible." Buffy raised a brow at him "Did I say terrible? I meant wonderful....ya look wonderful Buff."

"Nice save, Xander." Willow rolled her eyes and changed the subject "Hey, anyone seen Giles this morning?"

"G-man's probably still asleep..." Xander said, walking over to the coffee pot.

Buffy's jaw dropped "Asleep..now? Giles? The man who counts being asleep past dawn as like, the 9th deadly sin? I think along with loosing an eye you've lost some brain power there, Xand." Buffy grinned. Willow chuckled slightly.

"Har har...lets all make fun of the guy who lost his eye by a psycho women hating, preacher man." Xander glared at them

"Aww..we're sorry...it's just..it's kinda funny, you looking like a pirate and all..." Buffy grinned again.

Giles walked into the kitchen. "Good morning all."

"Morning Giles....quick question...why don't you ever sleep in?"

"Because Willow, I'm english...we don't sleep in."

"You mean unless you got drunk the past night?" Xander grinned "Like that time when Angel killed Ms. Calendar..." Everyone looked at Xander "Oops..." Xander looked to Giles "Hey...sorry...I um...I wasn't thinkin'."

Giles nodded sadly. "And once again Xander you've managed to turn a completely good conversation into a horrid one with your stupidity!"

Xander looked hurt, but understood Giles' pain. "I..um...I didn't mean to...um--" Giles cut him off

"It is perfectly alright Xander...It is what I should've expected..seeing as how most of the time you speak without thinking about what you are saying or who your saying it to." Giles walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room, he walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He looked up into the mirror

_"I didn't know I was gonna fall in love with you..." _Her voice rang in his head...he could hear it as clear as day...as if she were standing next to him.

"Stupid bloody idiot!" Giles cursed himself. "_6 years..six bloody years we could've had together had I just stayed...had I just protected her..." _He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, downstairs

"Way to go!" Buffy looked at Xander in disbelief. "Now you've got him all upset and thinking about Jenny...what were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all?!?"

"I didn't mean to-" He cut himself off after he looked at Willow...she was sitting at the table, shaking, holding her head in pain...obviously having one of those visions that she had gotten from time to time in the past year. Buffy and Xander ran over to her just as she was opening her eyes.

"Will? Are you okay?" Buffy asked, concerned

Willow had a look on her face of both worry and confusion "Um...I'm not sure..."

"What do you mean? Will, what did you see?"

Willow was hesitant to tell them. "Um.." She paused, trying to think of the right words to tell them of what she just saw....


	2. Chapter two

Title: From the Ashes

Chapter: 2/?

Spoilers: None

Timeframe: After season 7, during what should be season 8 of Buffy

Summary: I hate summaries..and if I give you one it's liable I'll just give away the entire story tongue.gif

Rating: PG-13

"Whoa whoa whoa...are you telling me she's alive? After all these years?" Buffy said in disbelief, trying to take this all in.

"That's exactly what I'm saying....I saw flesh growing on her bones and her climbing to get out of the crater that is now Sunnydale and everything..." Willow looked at Buffy.

"I need to sit." Buffy said, deadpan.

"You are sitting." Xander looked over at Buffy with a grave expression on his face.

"Oh, good for me."

"Are you sure it was her, Will? Positive?" Xander eyed Willow with his one eye.

"Will you stop asking me that already? I'm sure!" Willow yelled, beginning to get angry.

"Okay...okay...just calm down. Don't want you turning into scary vainy Will on us. We believe you...right Buff?"

"Uh-huh..." Buffy replied, staring at the wall.

Xander waved his hand in front of her face "Earth to the Buffster."

"Huh? What? Huh?" Buffy snapped back into reality.

"Guys, we need to go find her..I mean, she's probably lost, alone, and afraid...and I'm not gonna leave her like that...."

Meanwhile, upstairs

Giles layed down on his bed, he was holding Jenny's rose quartz...all these years he had never once left it behind. At night he would sleep with it under his pillow and in the day he would carry it in his pocket..it was the closest thing he had to having Jenny back. Every previous year he would go to her grave every week and put fresh flowers on it and talk to her..this year he couldn't even do that..this year her grave was gone...burried somewhere in the crater that was Sunnydale.

"I just wanna be right with you...I don't expect more."

"You were right with me, Jenny..you were...and I wanted more...I needed more..so much more." He said outloud...as if hoping she was listening from up above.

_Perhaps if I had made love to her..or told her how much I loved her...this would hurt less...perhaps. He thought to himself._

Cut to downstairs

Willow, Xander, and Buffy were getting ready to leave.

"Think we should go tell Giles first?" Willow asked

"No, not until we know for sure..." Buffy replied as they walked out of the hyperion and got into Xander's car. Xander started in the direction of Sunnydale as fast as he could get by with without being pulled over.

"What do you think he'll do if he sees her?" Xander asked in a low town.

"I don't know..I'm betting there'll be a lot of bloody hells and good lords from him." Willow replied, looking out the window

Time elapse

Xander stops in front of the hole that is Sunnydale and they all get out of the car...and sure enough there she is...lying on the pavement....dirty and covered in blood....


	3. Chapter 3

Title: From the Ashes

Chapter: 3?

Spoilers: None

Timeframe: After season 7, during what should be season 8 of Buffy

Summary: I hate summaries..and if I give you one it's liable I'll just give away the entire story :P

Rating: PG-13

"Ms. Calendar?" Willow looked at her worriedly and started walking to her. Jenny looked at her and backed away, holding her arms around herself as if they were a protective shield.

"C'mon…will you come with us? Please? We just want to help you…we won't hurt you." Willow held out her hand to Jenny. Jenny reached out and touched Willow's hand slightly then jerked away.

"She's in shock…she doesn't understand any of this. She doesn't understand why she's back. She doesn't know who to trust. I remember feeling this way." Buffy looked at Jenny with sympathy.

Xander walked to Jenny and knelt down, he looked at her.

"It's okay…we just want to help you. You'll be back to normal soon, I promise. Just let us help you…" Xander looked into her eyes and moved to pick her up, she showed no signs of resistance. He picked her up gently and put her in the car.

"Nice going Xand." Buffy smiled and she and Willow got in the car. They drove back to the hotel in LA. By the time they got back the sun was starting to go down.

"Dawn is probably home….wondering where we are." Willow looked to Buffy and got out of the car, as did Buffy and Xander. Xander went and grabbed Jenny again and took her into the hotel. Dawn was on her way upstairs and turned to see them, she screamed when she saw Jenny. Buffy ran over and put her hand over her sisters mouth to quiet her, then a few moments later removed it.

"H-how?" Dawn asked, slightly scared.

"I don't know…Will had a vision and we went to go check and there she was." Buffy looked at Dawn.

"Dawnie…will you go run a bath?" Willow looked at Dawn who nodded and ran upstairs.

"So, how're we gonna tell Giles?" Buffy looked to Jenny then to Willow.

"I have an idea…how about we not tell him.." Xander said, deadpan.

Buffy looked at Xander in disbelief "What? Have you completely lost your mind? We have to tell him."

"No we don't…look, I understand Jenny was a really important person to him…but her being back and him knowing will just…" Xander trailed off.

"Will just what, Xander? Make him happy?" Buffy looked at Jenny then at Xander.

"Just distract him…" Xander replied

"Distract him from what, exactly? Xander, you can't decide what goes on in other peoples lives. You can't make choices on other peoples behaves like that. He loves her…and I'll be damned if I let you keep her from him just because of some lame excuse." Buffy began to get angry. Dawn walked downstairs.

"Bath is ready." Buffy and Willow nodded and Buffy went and took Jenny from Xander and carried her upstairs. Willow looked at Xander and ran upstairs after them. "Okay, so, we need to help her bathe and then after that I'll make a potion to heal her…cause she seems to have cuts all over her body." Willow looked at Buffy and helped Jenny in the tub.

"She had to climb out of Sunnydale…" Buffy looked at Jenny sympathetically.

Time elapse

Buffy, Willow, and Jenny are now sitting in the kitchen.

"H-how l-l-long was I-I out?" Jenny finally spoke up.

"About six years here….how long was it where you were?" Willow looked at her.

"L-longer..a…a lot longer." The rest of the time they sat in silence until Jenny was done eating.

"I'm gonna go help her to bed…she seems tired." Buffy said, standing up.

"Wait…the potion just got done." Willow put some in a cup and gave it to Jenny, Jenny drank it and her cuts immediately healed.

Buffy smiled "That's pretty cool, Will."

"Thanks" Willow smiled. "Think we should tell Giles now or wait till later?"

"I'm not sure…It would make his day a lot better if he saw her…and he could probably help her ease back into being here." Buffy said as she, Jenny, and Willow exited the kitchen.

"Most likely…I'll go talk to him." Willow said as she watched Buffy help Jenny into a room and into bed. Willow walked to Giles' room and knocked.

"Who is it?" Giles called from inside.

"It's Willow…we need to talk."

"If it's about that incident with Xander this morning I--" Willow cut him off.

"It's not about that…it's about something else…can I please come in?"

Giles sighed "Alright, I suppose so." Willow opened the door and walked in then closed it again.

"It's about Ms. Calendar." Willow paused "She's back…"


	4. Chapter 1 rewrite!

**This is a rewrite of the first chapter, only a few lines are changed, but it's still worth a read. Every chapter after this is going to have huge changes to them. I'm leaving the originals up in case someone decides they want to read them...For some ungodly reason.**

**Title: From the Ashes**

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Spoilers: Eventually, from throughout the series as the story progresses. For this chapter, just season 7 and season 2.**

**Timeframe: After season 7, during what should be season 8 of Buffy**

**Summary: I hate summaries..and if I give you one it's liable I'll just give away the entire story :P**

**Rating: PG-13**

Willow sat at the kitchen table, reading the paper, when Buffy came in. Willow turned and looked at her, she smiled.

"Morning sleepy head." Willow said, happily.

"Morning." Buffy paused and looked at her watch "Oh...bad...very very bad...Dawn's late for school...again...I woke up too late..again..." She started panicking

"Whoa. Calm down, Buff. Xander took her to school about an hour ago." Willow smiled as Xander walked into the kitchen

"Morning all...hey Buff...what's up? You look terrible." Buffy raised a brow at him "Did I say terrible? I meant wonderful...ya look wonderful Buff."

"Nice save, Xander." Willow rolled her eyes and changed the subject "Hey, anyone seen Giles this morning?"

"G-man's probably still asleep..." Xander said, walking over to the coffee pot.

Buffy's jaw dropped "Asleep..now? Giles? The man who counts being asleep past dawn as like, the 9th deadly sin? I think along with loosing an eye you've lost some brain power there, Xand." Buffy grinned. Willow chuckled slightly.

"Har har...lets all make fun of the guy who lost his eye by a psycho women hating, preacher man." Xander glared at them

"Aww..we're sorry...it's just..it's kinda funny, you looking like a pirate and all..." Buffy grinned again.

Giles walked into the kitchen. "Good morning all."

"Morning Giles...quick question...why don't you ever sleep in?"

"Because Willow, I'm english...we don't sleep in."

"You mean unless you got drunk the past night?" Xander grinned "Like that time when Angel killed Ms. Calendar..." Everyone looked at Xander "Oops..." Xander looked to Giles "Hey...sorry...I um...I wasn't thinkin'."

Giles nodded sadly. "And once again Xander you've managed to turn a completely good conversation into a horrid one with your stupidity!"

Xander looked hurt, but understood Giles' pain. "I..um...I didn't mean to...um--" Giles cut him off

"It is perfectly alright Xander...It is what I should've expected..seeing as how most of the time you speak without thinking about what you are saying or who your saying it to." Giles walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room, he walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He looked up into the mirror

"I didn't know I was gonna fall in love with you..." Her voice rang in his head...he could hear it as clear as day...as if she were standing next to him.

"Stupid bloody idiot!" Giles cursed himself. "6 years..six bloody years we could've had together had I just stayed...had I just protected her..." He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, downstairs

"Way to go!" Buffy looked at Xander in disbelief. "Now you've got him all upset and thinking about Jenny...what were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all?!?"

"I didn't mean to-" He cut himself off after he looked at Willow...she was sitting at the table, shaking, holding her head in pain...obviously having one of those visions that she had gotten from time to time in the past year. Ever since the destruction of the hellmouth. Ever since the powers that be deemed her fit to have the power to see the future within her reach. Buffy and Xander ran over to her just as she was opening her eyes.

"Will? Are you okay?" Buffy asked, concerned

Willow had a look on her face of both worry and confusion "Um...I'm not sure..."

"What do you mean? Will, what did you see?"

Willow was hesitant to tell them. "Um.." She paused, trying to think of the right words to tell them of what she just saw, though, truth be told, she wasn't even sure of what it was... It was strange. The powers that be tended to be very vague with the visions they sent her way, never giving very much in detail. It was nerve wracking. If Willow ever figured this one out, she would be very surprised.


	5. Chapter 2 rewrite!

**Title: From the Ashes**

**Chapter: 2/?**

**Spoilers: Eventually, there will be spoilers from everywhere in the series, as the story progresses. For now, though, only season 7 and 2.**

**Timeframe: After season 7, during what should be season 8 of Buffy**

**Summary: I hate summaries..and if I give you one it's liable I'll just give away the entire story :P**

**Rating: PG-13**

"Wait...What? Will, I'm confused. I mean..Nothing we've done has had anything to do with her. None of us have really even thought of her..." She stops, her eyes casting towards the kitchen door. "Except..."

"For maybe Giles." Xander finishes the blondes sentence, gravely.

Willow lets out a sigh, running her fingers through her red hair. "I don't know. I'm just telling you what I saw." Looking down at the table, she shakes her head, staying silent for a moment before looking up at her friends. "The powers that be don't exactly make with the...Tell allness of the visions they send me." The redhead shrugs, letting out another sigh. "I just...wish I could decipher why I'm getting visions of her all of the sudden."

"Well...Maybe it was just a...random vision thing? Like, a one time gig? I mean...The anniversery of her..." Buffy looks at her friends, the next word tumbling from her lips heaving with regret. With a gulp, she finishes. "...Death is coming up soon here. Maybe that's the link?"

"I doubt it, Buff. I mean, the PTB's may be all for makin' with the torture of their...it's...whatever...servants, but they don't send us signs that don't mean anything. Usually...I mean...I think..." He looks at his redheaded friend for clarification, who has a confused look on her face at the moment. A look of heavy confusion that he hadn't seen in years from her. The only thing that surpassed the look of confusion was the look of hurt. Jenny had been her mentor, her friend, though someone she had albut pushed out of her mind. Not simply because she hadn't cared about her death, quite the opposite; But because she needed to out of utter and complete pain. All of them had to. Though despite their pain over the situation, he couldn't bare to think of Giles'. The woman he loved...Well, loves, his soulmate, the love of his life...His everything, ripped away from his arms before he truly had the chance to make anything happen with her.

Willow nods, giving Xander the clairification he needed. "He's right, Buffy. Since when do the good ol' PTB's send us signs or clues that don't mean anything? This has to mean something. Something significant."

Buffy sighs, nodding, knowing her friends were right. She looks them over for a brief moment before speaking, "O-okay, so what do we do? Exactly? Hit the books...Computer...What? This is all very...confus...y."

"Agreed." Xander declared, looking at his friends. The three of them then move from their respective positions, moving out into the lobby and hurrying to research.

We see montages of the gang researching, of Giles up in his bedroom, memories obviously flooding his mind as he holds Jenny's rose quarts in his hand, rolling it over his fingers.

Giles lays down on his bed, holding Jenny's rose quartz...all these years he had never once left it behind. At night he would sleep with it under his pillow and in the day he would carry it in his pocket..it was the closest thing he had to having Jenny back. Every previous year he would go to her grave every week and put fresh flowers on it and talk to her..this year he couldn't even do that..this year her grave was gone...burried somewhere in the crater that was Sunnydale.

"I just wanna be right with you...I don't expect more."

"You were right with me, Jenny..you were...and I wanted more...I needed more..so much more." He says outloud...as if hoping she was listening from up above.

_Perhaps if I had made love to her..or told her how much I loved her...this would hurt less...perhaps._ He thinks to himself.

After hours have passed, Buffy finally looks up from her book, slamming her fist down on the table. "Gah! This is not of use...It's all makin' with the...uselessness." She sighs impatiently, looking over at Willow, who is researching on the computer. "Will...What EXACTLY was the vision of? I mean...I-I know you've told us...B-but maybe we missed something. Some peice of the puzzle. A peice all...crucially." She frowns, her nose scrunched up.

Willow looks up from her laptop over at the confused, and ever growing impatient, Buffy, shaking her head. "N-no. I don't think so. I've explained it. Exactly. Multiple times. I just saw flashes of her face, then flashes of Sunnydale...Well, of the crater that used to be Sunnydale...Then some weird bright light." Once again, the redheaded witch shakes her head, frusterated.

"That's it!" Xander exclaims, slamming the book he has in his hands shut. "I've come to the conclusion that the PTB's are just some mean kids on an ant hill with a magnifying glass. And we're the ants!" Looking up at the cieling, he shakes his fist at it, rolling his eyes. "WHAT IS YOUR LOGIC?!?"

Buffy and Willow merely stare over at their friend, amused looks on their faces. Buffy is the first to speak up. "For some reason...I don't think yelling at the ceiling is going to help us make with the figuring out of this any sooner, Xand." She smirks.

"Ah...Xander Harris...Ever the comedic relief." Willow grins, closing her laptop. "Maybe we should break..."

"Yeah...Breaking is good..What with the...breakyness of it all." Buffy closes the book in front of her.

"Oo! Can there be food involved in this break?"

"Of course, as long as it's of the chinese variety. With smoothies...And maybe some mexican food thrown in there for balance.." Willow stops at the look she gets from her friends, she looks at them sheepishly. "What? I-I get the munchies after a long research period, a-and..." She stops at more looks she gets from them. "I mean...we'll just go with one of the food types...Yeah...one. One sounds right...One feels all...good." She smiles, nodding.

Buffy chuckles, rolling her head. "It's alright, Will, we get it. We're just giving you a hard time. Acutally...a mix sounds good right now. Fortune cookies and taco's, anyone?"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Xander mock salutes, grinning as the three of them head out the hotel door


End file.
